Trial and Error
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku have a good working relationship. A little pressure however, and it blossoms into something beautiful. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trial and Error**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach Kubo Tite does!**

**A/N: Hey there! I haven't written anything in aaaaaaaaages! So I'm back now with a new multi-chapter. This has been lurking around in my documents a long time and I'm only getting around to posting it now. That means, like 'comfort', it's actually complete I just need the motivation to post it! (Hint hint!) XD**

**Trial and Error**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hitsugaya Toshiro didn't like this one bit. He couldn't help the shot of panic that flooded his system as his world went black. He didn't like the feeling of the fabric over his eyes and he definitely didn't like his orders.

"_You will suppress your reiatsu completely at which point you will be blind folded. Please await orders."_

Stupid squad twelve tech. The Ice captain would have been tempted to say no if it weren't for the presence of the Soutaichou in the room and the definite warning look he was given.

Hitsugaya scowled. Nope. He didn't like this one bit. The blindfold had been secured eight minutes and thirty seven seconds previously. He was counting. Yes it was childish but all his other senses were in overload and he needed something to occupy him. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how much this bothered him, how much nervous energy was flowing through his system. This was a time of war and one was not easily trusting if one had any intelligence.

"Please relax tenth Captain Hitsugaya."

A very slight feeling of pride washed over him at the confirmation that he was indeed being monitored. The Soutaichou had his reiatsu suppressed. Hitsugaya did not jump.

"I don't believe that a very good idea Sir." Said Hitsugaya evenly.

"Suit yourself Hitsugaya Taichou. In a number of minutes you will be guided out into an open space where a partner will be waiting. I will ask you not to speak and not to flare your reiatsu is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"When I give the signal you will spar blindfolded with them. You will both use your Zampaktou in their sealed state. You will not utilise your reiatsu"

"Understood." Said Hitsugaya.

Although his voice was calm the prodigy's head was working at one hundred miles an hour. He was being tested. It didn't surprise him, logically at such a time of unrest it was vital that all Captains were in top condition and state of mind. Though he really didn't see why he had to be blindfolded… Grudgingly the short Captain accepted that he was uneasy in the situation. The Soutaichou probably did it purposely. Hitsugaya was acutely aware at that point that he relied far too much on his sense of sight. His respect for his fukutaichou rose slightly.

"It is time."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You will find yourself exactly ten feet apart from each other. You face each other directly. When I blow a whistle you will begin to spar and will continue until your partner is incapacitated or I blow it for a second time."

Hitsugaya nodded behind the blindfold.

The whistle blew.

Hitsugaya didn't wait around. It appeared his partner thought similarly as he heard the crunch of the ground beneath their foot and the whistle of steel through air.

The clash of steel on steel irrupted and both Hitsugaya and his attacker held their ground. A hint of a scent tickled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply to confirm. He knew that smell anywhere. Mango and Papaya, the fruity scent of Matsumoto Rangiku.

If his hands hadn't been otherwise occupied and he wasn't so poised he might of smacked his forehead. Of _course_ it was Matsumoto. He wasn't being tested their working relationship was. After the fiasco with Hinamori and Aizen it was obvious…

He pushed her back and attacked with a specific combination move. The one he _always _started their sparring matches with. He couldn't be certain but if he was blindfolded it stood to reason she was too and she needed to know who he was.

She parried quickly confirming that yes, she was visually impaired too. She would've seen that coming a mile off. With their identities confirmed they kicked up the battle to a dangerous pace.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamamoto watched with sharp eyes. He saw the flair of the captain's nostrils and the look of comprehension that altered his facial features even with his eyes hidden. The tenth Captain was a lot less aware of his facial expressions while blindfolded.

The old commander watched passively as Hitsugaya threw a weak combination attack and the same understanding passed across the lieutenants features. With their predicament confirmed they threw hesitation to the wind and dived into the fight.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

If he wanted a fight then that was exactly what the captain commander was going to get. Hitsugaya was going to make sure they impressed too. Matsumoto seemed to be thinking along the same lines and sparred him furiously. It was unprepared and extremely dangerous but their knowledge of each other's style allowed for them to spar confidently. The adrenaline of something new kept their other four senses hyper sensitive as they put each other through their paces.

The tenth division leaders did _not_ do anything by half.

After twenty minutes of full contact sparring the whistle was blown. The pair were honestly surprised to hear it. It had barely felt like five minutes…

"You may remove your blindfolds." Said Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya slammed his eyes shut at the sun, scrunching his face distastefully and reopened them cautiously. He looked calmly at his fukutaichou who was currently grinning from ear to ear at him, practically bouncing with the rush. "Taichou!" She greeted happily.

"Matsumoto." He replied, his tone cool. They both turned to look at Yamamoto.

The old captain cracked an eye open. "Lets return to my office." He commanded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You identified each other quickly. How?"

"Scent." Hitsugaya grunted.

"Lieutenant?"

"Taichou always opens our sparring matches with the same technique."

The Commander nodded.

"You were impressive. As you have probably already guessed in light of recent events we recurrently reviewing the relationships between all Taichous and their fukutaichou. We have deemed it of utmost importance to assure that an attachment like Hinamori-momo's to ones captain does not reappear within the thirteen protection squads ever again. That was your first exam. Testing your ability to use your other senses, your ability to identify each other in battle and your knowledge of each other's sparring styles. You passed."

Both squad ten heads nodded.

"I request that you answer a few questions."

Receiving consent from both he continued.

"You two are the last of the squads to receive this particular exam and have demonstrated the highest ability at sparring, a deviation from our predicted results, do you spar regularly?"

"Wednesday evenings." Said Hitsugaya.

"Six thirty." Matsumoto chimed.

"Every week?"

"Provided we aren't on a mission. If that's the case we usually make time on a different evening." Said Hitsugaya. Matsumoto nodded in agreement.

"Matsumoto-Fukutaichou you were quite comfortable blindfolded however Hitsugaya Taichou was not at all until he was aware it was you. Can you comment on that?"

"I spar Taichou regularly blindfolded." She motioned to her scarf. "He usually isn't though."

"Why not?"

"It's not something he enjoys." The strawberry blonde shrugged easily. "Taichou's too calculating for it. I like to fight with my ears and Taichou likes his eyes. We all have things we dislike."

"Indeed. What do you dislike Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"Kidou. Taichou still makes me train in it though. Disliking something doesn't make you incapable." She had a slight edge in her voice, a protective streak.

"It doesn't." Yamamoto agreed. "Hitsugaya-Taichou would you agree with Matsumoto-fuku-taichou's opinion of you?"

"She is correct sir."

The Soutaichou nodded. "You will be called for other exams sometime soon. You may return to your barracks."

"Yes Sir." Said both.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rangiku-chan!" Shunsui greeted merrily. "Will you be joining me for a drink this evening?"

"I can't. Sorry…"

"Ah but of course. It's a Wednesday evening why isn't the lovely Rangiku-chan training with the Ice Taichou?"

"We cancelled it for this evening Shunsui-san. We've sparred already today."

"Ah your first exam! How did it go?" Asked Shunsui delighted.

"Well." Said Rangiku with a smile. "Anyway I was going to spend this evening with Taichou so we can talk it through. Maybe tomorrow Shunsui-kun?"

"No problem at all Ran-chan the sake is always flowing at the eighth division!"

"Unfortunately." Said a stern voice that made Shunsui cringe. He turned around with a beaming smile.

"My lovely Nanao-chan!"

"Sir you have paperwork to sign that's due at five am sharp tomorrow. If you'll excuse us Rangiku-san."

"Of course Nanao-chan. Sayonara!" She chuckled slightly watching the fukutaichou drag her captain away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya looked up from his desk as he placed a final completed form on the top of the hefty pile. Rangiku had been sprawled across the couch for two hours seemingly staring into space though Hitsugaya could tell from her eyes that she was deep in thought. He hadn't scolded her, he kind of enjoyed her presence… Deeming her lost to the world he glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty seven PM. He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his hands.

Matsumoto loved times like this. Although she hadn't spoken a word to her captain she didn't consider the night a waste. On the contrary, she enjoyed the silence. Hitsugaya hadn't once opened his mouth to ask her to work even though she didn't _do _anything. He was a real good guy when he wanted to be. He knew she wanted the company and made no comment. She liked to think he liked having her around too.

"It's late Matsumoto are you going home?"

Her attention returned to her short Taichou and she found him gathering his things to leave. She realised she probably appeared to be staring for the past minutes while lost in thought and shook her head to clear it.

"I'm going to stay here a few minutes Taichou."

"Suit yourself but don't fall asleep there that couch hurts your back." He replied gruffly. She beamed, taking the comment for what it was. Well masked concern.

"Yes Taichou." He was stepping out the door when she called out to him. "Taichou."

Hitsugaya turned back to face her.

"We make a good team…Don't we?"

His lip twitched and to the strawberry blonde's delight she was rewarded with a rare smile which seemed to light up the dim room."

"We make an _excellent _team Matsumoto-fukutaichou." He corrected. He turned on his heel and vanished into the night.

Rangiku smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I'm not sure about the title but for the time being it's staying anyway… Review and let me know what you think!

Slán

Becca


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two

As always I don't own bleach. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_It's torture Rangiku-san I don't know how the hell we're meant to know any of it!"_

Rangiku remembered Renji's drunken description of the latest test as he lamented with sake after it. He couldn't say much, only that it was a questionnaire and it had been disastrous.

'_Still.'_ Thought Rangiku as she answered question after question absently. It wasn't so difficult the tech had even them some pointers recommending that they go with their first instinct on anything they didn't know. Her Taichou sat with his back to her in the little room as they were instructed. She had told him what she knew after Renji told her. He hadn't seemed the slightest bit worried and he was obviously right because he was turning sheets just as fast as she was, she could hear them rustling.

The questions ranged from the simple observational ones like their other half's appearance to ones that made her laugh softly aloud such as your partners favourite colour, season, pair of socks and food. Then came the ones personal to her and her thoughts on her captain. She inwardly cursed the lie detector that she knew was taking their readings as she grudgingly wrote down the truth. She giggled as she heard Hitsugaya's machine beep. He grumbled darkly and she just knew he was scowling. Her laughter was short lived as her own machine beeped. She could have sworn she heard the composed taichou give a small snort but didn't comment. Who would believe her anyway?

A hells butterfly flew into the room gaining attention from both Matsumoto and her captain as it began it's announcement. "Taichou and Fukutaichou of seretei this is an announcement of utmost importance. An academy squad have been cornered while scouting hollow in the human world. The death toll is high. Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou of the tenth division and Kyoraku-taichou and Ise-fukutaichou of the eighth are requested on scene immediately. All other Captains and Lieutenants are asked to be prepared should they be required."

As one the pair jumped to their feet, chairs scratching back. They hurried for the door, dropping the surveys into the tech's arms.

"We can reschedule-"

"I'm done." Both yelled over their shoulders as they ran down the hall. Reaching the exit the pair vanished in a flash step.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Taichou!"

"I see her."

The pair made move for the tiny soul who was at that moment trapped in the wreckage of the hollow attacks on the students but were blocked. The fire which Hitsugaya just couldn't get control over was getting ever closer to her and two new menos grande had appeared suddenly. The tenth's duo had sent the eighth's heads back to seretei with the survivors, volunteering to do clean up. They had not been expecting this. It had to be Aizen's doing.

"Taichou!"

"Cover me." He yelled. She wasn't given a chance to argue because Hitsugaya shot into action. He dodged the cero blast aimed straight for him and sliced through the menos without slowing. Nearly there… He touched ground right beside the scared soul. She was no more than a year old. He didn't have time to worry though and scooped her up turning just in time to see the cero coming straight at them. He dived out of the way, flash stepping, as Matsumoto disposed of the hollow.

He returned to her side, panting and bouncing the screaming little girl.

"It's okay. You're safe. It's okay I have you. Shhhhh." He soothed as he bounced her. Matsumoto smiled fondly. Her taichou had very obviously forgotten she was present. He'd never let her see him so at ease…

"Matsumoto."

Apparently she was wrong.

"Yes Taichou."

"Are you injured?"

"No Taichou. Are you okay? Is she okay? She's adorable."

"I'm fine. She's just a bit shaken as far as I can see."

Now I have an answer to that question on ability with children."

Hitsugaya scowled. "Matsumoto." He warned.

"Sorry Taichou but look you're a natural! She's fast asleep."

"I'm more concerned over what a soul this age is doing without a parent or at least a guardian soul Matsumoto."

Matsumoto looked concerned. "She is very young. Do you think…?"

"That Aizen has something to do with this. Yes. I do."

"That fire was not normal."

"No and it's worrying." Hitsugaya agreed.

"Well! Lets get the little munch kin buried." Hitsugaya nodded slowly, turning the sleeping child in his arms to face Matsumoto. He _hated_ burying children.

Matsumoto spared him an understanding smile. She wasn't happy about what they had to do either.

"I'm sorry baby." She said quietly, rubbing the child's cheek gently before touching her head with the butt of her sword. The child dissolved into little golden particles.

They surveyed the damage as one. The scene was one of destruction with bodies in student robes sprawled throughout.

"What a waste." Said Matsumoto sadly. Hitsugaya nodded his agreement.

"There's nothing more we can do here. We'll send a clean up group."

"Yes Taichou."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Matsumoto sat down on the roof beside him silently and offered him a cup of tea. She almost laughed when he sniffed it suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow at the scent of sake in the tea but raised the mug and took a draft anyway. There was nothing bad meant by the action. It just told him that his Lieutenant knew he was upset about earlier.

They sat in silence for quite a while. It was a nice night, the moon was almost full and stars sparkled. Every so often one of them would raise their cup to their lips.

"You don't like burring children." Said Matsumoto after almost an hour on the roof.

"I don't." Said Hitsugaya simply.

"Why not?"

"There's something that they… don't normally tell you in the academy Matsumoto."

Rangiku waited, listening.

"Can you remember what I looked like when you buried me."

Matsumoto shivered. It wasn't a nice memory. Her taichou had been no older than the little girl they'd buried… earlier… Her thoughts trailed off. Could he really remember his soul burial? She hoped not. All that blood, the wounds…

"Yes taichou." She said quietly.

"There's no such thing as a new born soul, you know that." Rangiku nodded, not liking where this looked to be heading. "When a human dies before their second birthday their body doesn't reset and their memories remain intact. They don't tell reapers because it makes it difficult to bury souls after traumatic events. Too hard to separate… She's going to remember what happened today for the rest of her life."

"Taichou… You remember…"

He nodded, staring at the moon. "I look like I do because I was so sick as a human… I can't blame my Mother for her actions."

"Taichou." Said Rangiku sadly.

He moved his uniform to one side to reveal the scar right over his heart. The scar that had ended his life. The desperate action of an exhausted mother with a sick child.

Rangiku gasped, a sob catching in her throat.

"Thank you for what you did for me that night. It meant a lot."

Rangiku remembered alright. She had only been a child herself, still in the academy… They'd been on a routine scout when her group had happened across the horror scene. She had point blank refused to let anybody burry the tiny fragile soul stating stubbornly that he needed to be calm and happy. She would not allow the soul burial of an unhappy infant. She'd carried him around for the rest of the scout, refusing to fight any hollow. She'd buried him herself just before returning to soul society, the last thing she saw of him was that fragile smile and big happy teal eyes.

She'd gotten into so much trouble… Gotten a zero for the mission, missed a chance at graduating early… She maintained she'd done the right thing though. Taichou…Remembered? It was something she'd never thought possible. That fact that they'd ever met again was against all odds let alone that.

Suddenly his actions with the soul earlier made more sense. He'd been protecting her. He'd made sure her last moments on earth were happy ones. Made sure she knew that _someone _cared like she had for him.

"Y-you're not still s-sick."

"No Matsumoto. Any illness a soul may possess is lost upon death but the physical affects remain. I'm never going to grow any taller than I am now…"

"Don't look so surprised Matsumoto. Have you ever heard of a soul taking any longer than thirty years to hit maturity? I'm ninety nine I'm not a baby, just short…. I got lucky. I had a genetic disorder. Ukitake-san died from his disease and was a carrier as a result. He got it again…"

"You consider yourself…lucky?" She asked, awed.

"Everything is relative Matsumoto. It could have been a lot worse." He stated simply.

Rangiku flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"MATSUMOTO!" His voice was muffled as he was smothered by his seconds bust. Rangiku moved so that he could breathe but didn't let him go.

"She'll be fine taichou. You made sure of that."

"Get off me!" Hitsugaya protested gruffly. Matsumoto released him but wasn't deterred. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he appreciated the sentiment… even if he didn't enjoy being smothered.

"Thank you for the tea." He said, rising.

Matsumoto smiled fondly. "You're welcome taichou."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"First of all I would like to commend you both on your handling of the aftermath of your mission yesterday. You did remarkably well."

"Thank you Sir." Said both simply.

"You have concerns to voice."

"Yes sir. We believe that the attacks were no coincidence yesterday. We believe they were in fact Aizen's doing."

"What is your reasoning?"

"The fire caused during the attack was in no way normal sir. I suspect the presence of an undetected Arranacar."

Matsumoto hid her surprise. Hitsugaya hadn't suggested that possibility to her. Most likely unwilling to draw attention to the Arranacar and cause it to act. It was a very plausible possibility.

"Furthermore sir two menos do not attack high ranked Shinigami without a cause. Even menos are not that stupid. We posed no threat. I believe they were under order."

"It is very likely that what you say is true Hitsugaya-taichou. Did you notice anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Yes sir. The presence of an unattended infant soul no more than a year old. It is unusual to find a soul so young unattended even in the roughest places… It struck me as odd. She didn't present as particularly powerful so I doubt Aizen was after her but she has been successfully buried in any case."

"Most unusual." Yamamoto agreed. "I will definitely be looking in to it. On another note I have the results from your examinations yesterday."

"Oh?" Said Matsumoto, cocking a brow in a motion so like her taichou it caused his lips to twitch.

"You both passed with flying colours. Indeed you got some of the hardest questions right with ease. You were both asked to pick out the ten questions you thought the other would find hardest to answer."

Both nodded.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou what is your taichou's favourite colour?"

"Sunshine yellow." Hitsugaya's eyes popped slightly.

"Not teal blue?"

"No sir."

"How did you know that?" Toshiro burst unable to help himself.

"You mutter about how everything you own is blue when you think nobody is listening but you have one formal obi in yellow I think I've only ever seen it once. Apart from that there is a proven link between an adults favourite colour and a colour of safety from childhood."

"I had never thought about that." Said Hitsugaya simply.

"What?" Asked Yamamoto. He was missing something.

"Taichou's… human shell was in possession of a yellow blanket when he died Sir." Said Matsumoto simply.

"Ah yes. You performed your taichou's soul burial Matsumoto fukutaichou. You based your answer on a baby blanket?"

Hitsugaya glowered. Stupid meddling old man was too observant for his own good sometimes.

"Matsumoto this serves as a good insight on your knowledge of the workings of your captain's mind. You are the only fukutaichou to correctly guess their taichou's favourite colour. Answer the question."

Matsumoto glanced at her captain who gave a sharp nod, though he didn't look happy.

"At that point in time I wrapped my arms in sunshine yellow fabric to alter the academy uniform. He was taken with the colour at which point I determined that the blanket in his shell's possession was a baby blanket. I gave him the wrappings and he was buried with them."

"A colour of safety from his childhood."

"Yes sir."

"Coincidentally you also had the colour question marked as a difficult one Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Teal blue."

Matsumoto looked gob smacked.

"Not pink."

"Definitely not."

"Oh?"

"Her scarf was a Christmas present from Kyoraku-taichou shortly after they first got to know each other Matsumoto has been trying to…misplace it since. My own Zampaktou hold was a present from Matsumoto on my first birthday as captain of the 10th division. Between babble of accessorising and using assets to one's advantage she mentioned the fabric was her favourite colour."

"You were listening to me taichou? I don't listen to me."

"I learnt that shortly after." Said Hitsugaya coolly, causing Rangiku to pout.

"You give a great insight."

Both looked at the head captain, evidently having forgotten he was present.

"You both lied once during your lie detector on the same question. Your partner's greatest weakness."

Neither replied for a moment.

"I don't apologise for it Soutaichou. Written accounts of anything like that are liabilities." Said Matsumoto simply.

Hitsugaya nodded sharply in agreement.

"You are among a few who shared your point of view. My own lieutenant lied as did Kukichi-taichou, Ukitake-taichou and both heads of the eighth division." Said Yamamoto.

"As it stands now you two even as the newest taichou-fukutaichou team being tested are ranking number one with the highest score. Details of your final exams will be passed down to you in a weeks time. Dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Chappie two! Just a bit of a filler this time though I love the roof scene… It's basically why this whole chapter was written…

Review!

Slán

Becca


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait everybody. Here's chapter three. There's a little bit about Kusaka in here that you'll have to take for granted. I never got round to the background of that but the story runs quite smoothly without it.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Taichou. You're worrying. What are you thinking about?"

It was six days later and the night before they were to receive their exam details.

"Shut the door Matsumoto."

The lieutenant did as she was told before sitting up on her taichou's desk, swinging her legs lightly, attempting to rid the room of some of the tension her short captain was emitting.

"Sometimes being number one is not a good thing Matsumoto." He stated without looking up.

Damnit she should have known he'd been thinking about this too. It had been keeping her awake the past week. _Ranked first. _It could have any number of connotations but none appeared good in their situation. They were the captain-lieutenant team which knew each other best. The most likely to be dangerous… The most likely to be separated… What did ranked first actually mean. How far were they from the danger zone? Were they already in it? If so could they get out again?

Rangiku had always delighted in the unusual little friendship she shared with her captain. Unusual but strong. Only the eighth division heads seemed to be on such good terms… It improved their working relationship. Rangiku had never imagined that friendship working against them for any reason but now it seemed it was. That and their obvious past together and she'd always thought that bettered them too…

It seemed even their talents were working against them. Their observant natures, the way they sparred… everything. It seemed hopeless…

Hitsugaya saw the despair in his fuku-taichou's eyes. She looked absolutely exhausted. It was obvious she was losing as much sleep over this as he was. "I don't think we're in trouble yet." He said quietly.

"You don't?"

"No. Being able to pick each other out while impaired is a good thing no matter what way you look at it. The fact that we can spar like we did can go either way. It's that survey that is playing against us."

"But we couldn't lie in it." Matsumoto stressed.

"Lying would have made matters worse." Hitsugaya agreed. "It's our past that's playing a huge part and the fact that we're the newest of the teams and still doing best."

"But we can't change that taichou."

"Which is why I am asking you not to worry."

"What-?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. Depending on what we're given tomorrow we just have to try not to give them reason to doubt us."

"Yes taichou." Said Matsumoto quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't like this." Said Hitsugaya.

"This was not a request captain Hitsugaya."

"That does not mean I have to like it." He growled.

Matsumoto swung her arms happily as she entered the first division, heading for the meeting rooms. She smiled at the guard with his tongue lolling out despite her impulse to strangle him.

Something was wrong. She knew it the minute she pushed the door open to the empty room. Her hand fluttered over the hilt of her Zampaktou as she cautiously entered the room.

Her footsteps echoed over the wooden floor and her spine tingled. Her hand closed over the hilt of her blade just as the yell irrupted from the shadows.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!"

"Growl Haineko!" She yelled instinctively. Just in time too. She hastily pulled a bubble of ash around her as the Ice pelted her prone figure.

The look on Hitsugaya's face was one of pure disgust in himself as the tidal wave of Ice pelted his prone Lieutenant. He couldn't even look at the scene. Everything was silent as the audience watched. Hitsugaya's sharp ears picked up a hiss and suddenly the ice exploded in a flood of steam.

"Growl Haineko!" Matsumoto yelled. Hitsugaya dodged within the shadows but wasn't quick enough and his arm was slashed. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly Hitsugaya realised the huge mistake. He flash stepped into the light. "Matsumoto it's me I swear."

She emitted another harsh sound from her throat but instead of anger it was pure hurt. She cried again, sending an badly aimed attack at him. She had no intention of hurting him…she was letting him know she wasn't happy.

"Matsumoto I'm sorry." He took a step towards the distraught woman but stopped dead at a threatening hiss. There, circling it's mistress' feet was haineko, hackles raised, the bobcat eyed him with pure fury.

He'd met the materialised Haineko before in training. Matsumoto was working on her bankai and he'd first met the large cat over a year ago. As it turned out She and Hyorinmaru had gotten along well despite their differing elements. Never had the bobcat looked at him like that though. He must have shocked Matsumoto so badly that she appeared instinctively.

"Haineko… I'm sorry. It was an order, I'd never. You know that!"

The watching captain's and lieutenants held their breath. The situation had become suddenly volatile. A materialised Zampaktou spirit was dangerous. The last step before bankai nobody had considered Matsumoto possessing one. By the interaction it was obvious Hitsugaya had known.

The bobcat growled.

"Haineko you know I'd never hurt her."

The cat eyed him, the look clear. Prove it. Slowly Hitsugaya lowered his sword to the ground and displayed his empty hands.

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" Yamamoto boomed. "Retrieve your weapon."

"You!" Matsumoto snarled. It was her first speech. "You rat bastard! You KNOW Kusaka is with Aizen. YOU KNOW! How the hell was I to know? HOW!" She yelled through tears.

All the other captains had the good grace to look ashamed. She was right. It could have been Kusaka who attacked her.

"Hyorinmaru." Said Hitsugaya quietly. The captains gasped as the relatively small ice dragon took form beside his master. "Talk to Haineko." The dragon did as told, coaxing the volatile cat away from their masters.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya ran the distance to her. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's n-not your fault taichou. It was an order." She said with a shaky smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded again, shakily.

"Your hands." Said Hitsugaya regretfully as he spotted the frostbitten flesh. Matsumoto almost gasped as she felt two hands engulf one of hers. They glowed with a healing kidou. Rangiku looked at the hands in shock. Hitsugaya rarely touched anybody. Ever. He just didn't do it. His hands weren't smooth. No, definitely not she could feel the scars that every soul reaper possessed from years of sword handling. The same ones she possessed… His hands were cool, soothingly so. With a pang of sympathy she finally understood why he refused to touch people. If his hands were cold to her with a subdivision fire element they were probably downright freezing to any normal soul.

She watched as he changed to the other hand, repeating the healing process before dropping that one back to her side too.

"Thank you Taichou."

They both turned to face their audience.

"Forgive me Matsumoto Fukutaichou that wasn't a thoroughly thought through idea. Please believe that Hitsugaya Taichou wanted no part in the exam."

Matsumoto nodded slowly but gave no apology for her harsh words. Hitsugaya was glad. The head captain had taken it too far.

"If you are ready could you please all take position so that the meeting may begin." Said Yamamoto.

"Taichou you're bleeding!"

"You're a good shot Matsumoto." He replied simply.

"I'll fix it if you'll allow Hitsugaya Taichou." Said Unohana serenely. Hitsugaya nodded and the wound was a thin white scar in less than a minute.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Taichou… where was Kyoraku Taichou?" Asked Matsumoto as they walked back to the tenth.

"We were the last team to be tested today. Ise-san reacted badly to being attacked he's currently in squad four. Short range kidou to the chest."

Matsumoto cringed. "Poor Nanao."

"She was quite upset. Of course Kyoraku made it worse with his flare for the dramatics."

Matsumoto nodded.

"I am sorry Matsumoto fukutaichou."

"Forgotten about taichou." She said serenely.

"Maybe by you." He grumbled. "Something tells me I'll be apologising to Haineko the rest of my days." He muttered.

Matsumoto laughed. Her taichou was in a good mood regardless of the stressful situation. Maybe it was the little bit of human contact earlier on… She mused.

"Don't worry about her she's just being a stroppy cat taichou. Besides. Hyorinmaru buttered her up quite nicely."

"Hey!" Came the dual complaint.

Hitsugaya just smiled. It was only after the meeting that they had realised their mind fields still empty and went in search of their missing occupants. They'd found them curled up together fast asleep much to the other captain's amusement. Of course Matsumoto had been unable to resist poking fun which had set off the overly temperamental creatures. It was a good memory.

When Zampaktou choose a mate they stay that way for life. Most of the captain's Zampaktou were settled. Hitsugaya figured that if Hyorinmaru had to settle he was glad it was Haineko. Even if the stubborn dragon had chosen a bad time to let everyone know. Their situation was precarious at best.

"The head captain's newest idea.."

"Absolutely ridiculous." Hitsugaya muttered. "This is a time of war we do not have time to be fooling around with partnerships that have worked perfectly for decades."

Ouch. Sore topic then. Matsumoto couldn't say she was very taken with the idea either though. Of course working under Shunsui-kun for a week would be fun but it was a pointless exercise and just asked for Aizen to attack. In which case Rangiku knew there was only one Captain she would want to fight beside. She couldn't wait to see how her taichou and Nanao would fair as a team. They'd probably run out of paperwork. She thought, amused. Secretly Matsumoto hoped he'd miss her, even just a little bit…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Review!!

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hitsugaya stared idly into space and sighed. He had _nothing_ to do. _Nothing_. Ise-fukutaichou was the epitome to the perfect lieutenant. Prompt, hardworking and professional he couldn't fault her apart from the fact that he was bored stupid! Hyorinmaru laughed somewhere in the recesses of his mind and he glared. They'd easily taken control of the tenth division paperwork that usually swamped the short captain and had the entire backlog completed in two days. In their boredom and to repay Nanao the favour they had taken on the eighth division work too completing the backlog in that too.

He glanced at the couch and laughed aloud at himself. Get a grip Toshiro. He grumbled to himself. You do _not _miss her.

Nanao had taken to the fukutaichou office. Hitsugaya found it bizarre, the silence. The fukutaichou office had always been vacant in the tenth division. Even before Kurosaki-taichou had left. Hitsugaya was used to Matsumoto's coming and goings in his office, heck the woman spent more time asleep on his couch than she did in her own quarters. Even in the unusual circumstance that he convinced her to do paperwork she always sat on the couch. He was lucky if he saw Nanao twice a day. To his annoyance he found the silence even more irritating than he did Matsumoto's chatter or snores.

But he did not miss her. He did not.

At least he'd never admit it because she'd never let him forget it…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rangiku sighed, twirling her hair absently around a finger. She was _bored!_ She wasn't afraid to admit it either. Even drinking sake had lost its appeal. It seemed she only drank so taichou would yell at her. There was nobody to tell her off in the eighth division. It was no fun. She pouted. At least she wasn't the only one. Kyoraku Shunsui was probably the most sober he'd been in a century. Gods she missed her taichou…

Her pity party was interrupted by a sharp tap on the door.

"Nanao-chan!" Said Rangiku happily. Anything was a welcome change from staring into space.

"Hello Rangiku-san, is taichou here?" Asked the prim lieutenant while adjusting the pile of papers in her arms.

"He had a meeting of some kind with Yamamoto-sama I think." Said Rangiku.

"Oh that's right. About the adjustments to the transfer list. I'm surprised he remembered." Nanao murmured to herself, shifting the papers again.

"Here let me take that. Why are you delivering paperwork Nanao-chan you know you can get a newbie to do it." Said Matsumoto with a frown.

"It appears I have nothing more productive to do at this moment in time."

"Is that Nanao-chan speech for I'm as horribly bored as you are Ran-chan please tell me what I've missed?"

Nanao almost lost her composure. Almost.

"I suppose so.."

"It's that bad? You and taichou are like peas in a pod."

"Oh we get along just fine. Hitsugaya Taichou is polite and professional and hard working. He's the ideal captain but…"

"But." Rangiku agreed simply. "I miss being yelled at." She said, running a hand through her hair. "Shunsui-kun is just as bad. He's _sober _Nanao-chan."

"What!"

"There's no fun in drinking without somebody to yell at you." Said Rangiku sadly.

"He does miss you. Or at least I think he does.."

"Not likely."

"No really. He's restless. Every time I enter that office he's tapping something…"

"Wait you're using the fukutaichou office?"

"Yes."

"We've shared the main office since he became taichou."

"The silence is probably deafening." Said Nanao thoughtfully. "He scribbles in a notebook almost constantly." She added the small piece of information.

Taichou was drawing manga again? It was a secret Matsumoto had discovered some thirty years previously. Publishing a romance manga herself she'd been amazed. He was extremely _talented, _though he rarely ever used it… only when he was beyond boredom.

He'd been so angry when she found out. She never teased him too much, she figured geniuses must get bored on a regular basis and something told her that boredom to a genius was something akin to torture.

She'd dropped the topic and it was eight years later that it finally came up again. Or didn't. She been in a funk. She was at the high point of one of the most important arcs in her storyline which involved a huge fight sequence. She hadn't anticipated how difficult a fight sequence would be for a romance artist and was finding the chapter incredibly difficult.

A few days into her little problem he'd presented her with her minimum amount of paperwork plus the completed chapter. She'd been absolutely over the moon. Of course he'd shrugged it off telling her to change the style to her own and leaving it at that. She'd published it but in his own style. There was no way she could altar a masterpiece like that. She'd even subtly credited him though nobody had ever realised. In the twelve years since then he had thrown odd chapters and scenes in when she begged and his style was well known as her accomplice. That first fight sequence that they'd published as a team was still the best selling issue all those years later followed by their other collaborations…

"Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku snapped out of her thoughts to look a the other lieutenant.

"Sorry Nanao-chan you lost me completely there. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that theres nothing to say that you can't see Hitsugaya Taichou. I see Kyoraku taichou daily."

"That you do Nanao-chan!"

Shunsui entered the room with a lazy smile. It may have been Matsumoto's imagination but she thought she saw Nanao relax a little at the familiar presence.

"Yare Ran-chan Nanao-chan is right."

"It isn't that simple! They're so close… We're top of the pile in the exams I _can't _give them a reason to separate us. Our past, our abilities and our Zampaktou are doing a good enough job of that." She said bitterly.

"So don't let them catch you. Surely Rangiku Matsumoto half of the best Taichou-fukutaichou team in seretei can pull off a small amount of sneaking around?" Said Shunsui innocently.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rangiku lay staring at her ceiling that night, debating. Should she go? Shunsui was right she could easily sneak around if she wanted to but what would Hitsugaya say? Would he be mad that she risked it? Or turn her away? She wondered idly if Hyorinmaru was giving Hitsugaya as much trouble as Haineko was giving her. The bobcat's pacing was making her quite queasy. The creatures couldn't pass between landscapes while that far away. Sure they could go to the public scapes but neither were fond of them. Besides. They'd much rather materialise… Seeing Hitsugaya might help calm the cat and her queasy stomach… She glanced at the clock. 2.13 am. Throwing back her covers she rose. Whether she saw her taichou or not she was not going to sleep in her current state. She decided to go for a walk even just to think…

Despite her furious insistence that she was just going for a walk Matsumoto soon found herself outside the tenth division gates. It wouldn't hurt… just to wander around. It wasn't like she'd set off the security precautions…

The whole place felt like home. The feeling overwhelmed her as soon as she entered. Everything from the shabby mess hall to the dorms, to the offices to her taichou sitting on the office roof… Wait what?!

Matsumoto's gaze returned to the roof and sure enough she spotted the Ice captain. He sat with his back to her just watching the sky. She silently flashed onto the roof.

Hitsugaya wasn't surprised when he felt the soft pressure of a back against his own. She hadn't hidden her reiatsu from him and even if she had Hyorinmaru's sudden burst of happiness would have informed him. No he was prepared for her presence, just not the feelings it evoked as relief flooded his body and it relaxed against his will. His skin tingled with the familiar feel of her reiatsu against his.

Who the hell was he kidding anyway. He missed her desperately.

"Matsumoto." He muttered simply.

"Taichou." she replied almost breathily at the sensation of being so close again. Haineko and Hyorinmaru materialised and scampered off to some unknown corner of the roof. Their masters knew they'd never go too far. The pair themselves just sat in contented silence.

"Taichou." Said Matsumoto finally.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya allowed his head drop back onto Rangiku's shoulder suddenly very aware of how weary his body really was. Rangiku sighed softly, resting her head on his own. He felt her squeeze his hand softly.

"You'll hurt yourself."

"Taichou you won't give me frostbite. You're only cool to me."

In response Hitsugaya squeezed the hand holding his back.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No Matsumoto." She felt him shake his head slightly under hers.

"I miss the tenth… I miss being yelled at." She said quietly. Hitsugaya gave a slight snort of laughter. The sound lifted Rangiku's spirits and she wondered how he'd come to be in such an unusual mood.

"You can bask in the glory of the fact that I am apparently completely incapable of getting anything done in a silent office anymore."

"I miss you too Taichou."

He sighed softly, the breath tickling her collarbone.

"Why are you even up Matsumoto?"

"I couldn't sleep. Haineko makes me ill every time I stop moving anyway."

"I've been victim to something similar." He admitted reluctantly.

"Nanao-san says you're drawing again."

"She what!" He almost yelped, darting up.

"Well actually she says you're constantly scribbling something in a note book. Please sit back down taichou."

Hitsugaya stilled slightly at the ending plea, and it was a plea. Could she feel the loss of contact as keenly as he could? He sincerely hoped not… He wasn't against obeying though, he was already regretting getting up in the first place.

He settled once more, his back to his fuku-taichou's.

"So I'll take that as a yes then!" She said happily.

"Matsumoto!"

She giggled. "Sorry Taichou. I don't suppose you have anything for me?" She asked sweetly. "We're just crying out for another omake."

"No." She could tell from his tone that he was lying and making no attempt at hiding it. He was stubborn though. Matsumoto knew she wasn't getting anything without earning it, it always happened this way.

"But taichou-"

"No Matsumoto."

She pouted though she knew he couldn't see her. She couldn't find it in her to be angry though. She was just so happy to be back in their dysfunctional little friendship. To be yelled at again.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Hitsugaya played idly with the end of her scarf. Matsumoto ignored it. Instead she lapsed into deep thought. It was nice to have free run with her thoughts in Haineko's absence. They centred thoroughly on her captain.

There was something strange, Matsumoto wouldn't go as far as to call it bad but strange. She'd missed her captain, she really had but the sensation of their reiatsu's coming into contact had never been that strong. A person had contact with another's energy on a daily basis. It happened unconsciously throughout the day. She would admit that her connection with Hitsugaya's was particularly strong, mostly because they were rarely far enough apart for it to be separated and never for very long. No wonder their Zampaktou spirits had bonded. She thought. Even stranger was the need for contact. She and Hitsugaya probably had less physical contact than Kukichi-Taichou and Renji and it wasn't just her either. The fact that Hitsugaya Toshiro had willingly rested against her was bizarre.

Not that she complained in the slightest. His hair was incredibly soft for all it's appearance of icicles and his skin was smooth as silk, even the slight stubble on his jaw line was remarkably soft. Then of course he'd moved. It was probably a good thing. Came her rueful thought. She squelched that immediately. Even without Haineko in her head thoughts like that were off limits. She shuddered to think what the bobcat would have to say if she was ever caught with a thought like that.

But every lieutenant would admit to it, wanting to have their way with their untouchable taichou, be their captain of the same gender or not. Somehow Matsumoto was pretty sure this wasn't the same thing though. Most of the lieutenants _had _had their way with their captains. She and Nanao were the only two… And it was something she'd never admitted to, no matter how drunk Renji and Shuuhei had gotten her. Heck it was something she'd never even admitted to herself.

Rangiku was by no means deluded. She knew her taichou was no child. She'd been his Lieutenant for almost 80 years. She'd been there when he grew up. It was just something she'd never given the luxury of thought. She was too attached and their friendship too important for frivolities like that.

Suddenly she remembered where she was and her attention returned. How long had she been dazed? Her sharp eyes for detail noticed that he wasn't playing with her scarf anymore. Infact his hand fisted the silk.

Her eyes widened slightly. Was he asleep? Sure enough once she listened she could hear the deep even breathing. It was a huge sign of trust, to sleep in her presence without Hyorinmaru's protection. He must have been exhausted… Then again if he was getting as little sleep as her he had every right to be.

Matsumoto turned slowly, catching and cradling the sleeping captain before gently placing his head in her lap. She smiled as he immediately turned onto his side, curling up. His hand still grasped her scarf tightly. It was sweet that he slept in the foetal position. He didn't much look like the powerful captain he was when he slept.

She ran her fingers through his hair softly, it wouldn't do to wake him.

She didn't know how long she sat before she was broken from her thoughts by a brush of fur.

"Haineko."

"You must be cold. We thought you might want this."

Matsumoto noticed the quilt the two carried and recognised it as the one that she kept on the end of her bed. She'd left it safely packed up in her quarters.

"Thank you." Said Rangiku quietly.

She threw the heavy fabric over Hitsugaya.

"Are we going?"

Rangiku shook her head. "You can stay out if you want."

"Can we stay with you guys?"

Matsumoto looked slightly surprised. "Of course if you want to."

The bobcat curled up on the quilt, snug between Hitsugaya's chest and Matsumoto's knee. Hyorinmaru settled beside her, his head resting on Haineko's back. It wasn't long before the pair were fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Matsumoto didn't sleep. She passed what little time she had before sunrise watching the stars. When the sun finally began to rise she resigned herself to getting up.

She smiled, slightly amused when Hitsugaya wouldn't let go of her scarf which was still in his grasp. Old habits die hard she thought as she unwound it from her throat. She gently stroked Haineko until the cat opened her eyes.

"We have to go."

Matsumoto slid out from under her captain's head, placing it gently on the roof while Haineko got up. The cat's movement woke the sleeping dragon.

"You're off?"

"Yeah."

"We need to go wake Nanao and Shunsui-kun to make sure Nanao makes it back before our meeting."

Haineko nodded.

"Wake him in about twenty minutes Hyorinmaru."

"I will."

Haineko licked the dragon's cheek to his half hearted protests. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Both creatures dissipated and returned to their masters mind fields.

OoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Chapter five at last! Last one! I'm not sure I like how this turned out but after re-working it over and over again this was the best it got._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!_**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Matsumoto knocked sharply on the door to the captain's rooms in the eighth division.

"Nanao-chan you have twenty minutes to get back to tenth before everyone wakes up! We have a meeting in forty." Rangiku sang.

Matsumoto couldn't help chuckling at the horrified gasp and walked away, shaking her head.

She lifted an eyebrow when Shunsui joined her some fifteen minutes later. He just grinned easily.

"How long has that been kept a secret?" She asked, amused.

"Just over a year." He said happily.

"So taichou and I are actually the only innocent team in the thirteen? That's ironic."

"You expect me to believe your night was completely innocent. I know you didn't come back here Ran-chan." He teased.

"Actually I do."

"I don't believe you Ran-chan."

"I didn't think you would. Honestly Shunsui-kun Haineko and Hyorinmaru were making us ill because they were separated."

"They could've gone to the public scape. Nice try Ran-chan."

"They don't like the public scape when are they ever out of contact usually anyway?"

"You allow full reiatsu contact with Hitsugaya- Taichou?"

"Yes." She frowned. "Is that strange?"

"I dare say so Ran-chan that's a lot of trust. No wonder your Zampaktou had you ill."

"I always assumed it was normal. Anyway back to the point I was trying to make we just let Haineko and Hyorinmaru materialise for the night. While I sincerely doubt their night was entirely innocent we just sat on the roof. We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

"So you're honestly telling me you've never slept with Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Yes."

"Nerves of steel Ran-chan."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ran-chan surely you know that you're one of Seretei's supposedly certain couples! The favourite one too."

"We're what?"

"Yare yare Ran-chan you just give off a vibe together not to mention that wave of UST."

"Shunsui-kun!"

"I wouldn't worry about it Ran-chan if you honestly aren't a couple it's in your questionnaire. Yama-Ji can't use it against you." He soothed the agitated woman. "You're the only pair who cleared that part of the exam unscathed Ran-chan. Even if it is only a matter of time." He winked.

Matsumoto glared at her friend.

"You may not be official now but everyone in seretei knows you love each other." Shunsui sang.

"One word when we walk into this hall and I'll make sure Nanao doesn't so much as look at you for the next three months."

"Yare Ran-chan so cruel!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"This meeting is a warning." Said Yamamoto simply. "You are all aware that relationships within the captain and lieutenant ranks of the Goeti thirteen are forbidden as decreed by the central forty six?"

The assembled group shifted a little.

"Answer the question."

"Yes Sir."

"Then surely there is an explanation as to why only one team in the whole thirteen cleared that part of the questionnaire. A questionnaire that is presented to the forty six."

Matsumoto could see the stomachs of her fellow officers drop to their toes. She chanced a glance at Hitsugaya to find him watching her. She met his eyes.

"Who would like to enlighten us as to the penalty handed down by the central forty six for such relationships?"

Nanao swallowed audibly beside Hitsugaya. She looked a wreck, Hitsugaya noticed. After working with Nanao for a week Hitsugaya knew enough to know that she was far too intelligent to allow herself into such trouble over a simple one night stand. She and her captain were a couple…

"The team is immediately separated and more often than not the lieutenant is dishonourably discharged Sir." She spoke up quietly.

"Yare Yama-Ji that's a stupid rule." Shunsui complained.

"The fact of the matter, Kyoraku Taichou, is that it is the rule." Said Yamamoto. "Understand that if it were not in my best interests you would all be reporting to the central forty six but as it so happens it isn't and your questionnaires have been doctored. There were sighs from the majority of those assembled. "If you so much as step a foot out of line around the central forty six you are on your own. Is that understood?!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. You're examinations are officially over. Everyone has passed. Lieutenants are to return to their home barracks immediately. Dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"He couldn't just fire every lieutenant in the Goeti thirteen it would have been completely impractical." Said Nanao as she, Shunsui, Rangiku and Hitsugaya worked on reorganising the eighth's offices.

"Oh I have absolutely no doubt that he would have Nanao-chan." Said Shunsui.

"Well why didn't he then?"

"Yare Nanao-chan Yama-Ji said that only one Captain/vice group passed that section of the examination. He never said it was him."

"It- what…?"

"He and the lieutenant are together some five hundred years now. Self preservation Nanao-chan. His conscience wouldn't allow him doctor his own records and nobody else's. If nothing else Yama-Ji is fair."

"Who passed then?"

"Em… We did." Matsumoto piped up.

Hitsugaya nodded his agreement.

"Wow." Said Nanao.

"Those were my sentiments exactly Nanao-chan."

"You already knew?"

"Ran-chan and I had an interesting conversation this morning."

Nanao's cheeks coloured.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you for last night."

"It's no problem taichou." She said with a smile.

"Hyorinmaru said that you stayed. You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to taichou."

"Why do you take care of me?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

"Why do you take care of me?" She countered.

"Because I-. I asked you first." He complained.

"How about we just leave it at that."

He met her eyes and they said enough. He nodded with a rare smile of his own.

"Home sweet home!" Rangiku sighed, flopping down on the office couch.

"Fine now do some work."

"But taichou." She whined.

"Now Matsumoto."

She sighed but still beamed as she took a tiny fraction of the paperwork on Hitsugaya's desk. It was good to be back.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aw Taichou. It needs at least a little kiss. It's adorable!" Matsumoto grinned. She'd finally managed to talk Hitsugaya into giving her the materials he'd worked on while she was away but only a full week later and after a fair amount of paper work.

Hitsugaya grimaced.

"I can't draw that mush Matsumoto. You know that." It went like this every time. Matsumoto always had to add the romance scenes and she always tried to make him do it.

"You have no problem with fluff Taichou." She teased.

Hitsugaya scowled at her. "I suggest you don't go there Matsumoto." He warned.

"Maybe it's inexperience?"

She went there.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"I'm only teasing Taichou I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Hitsugaya just grumbled something under his breath.

"I'll do it myself if you really don't want to."

"I really don't want to."

"Okay then." She said softly. "You can stay and watch if you want."

He loved watching her draw and she knew it. Hitsugaya hated the fact but it was true anyway. Matsumoto loved her life. She loved her work and truth be told he loved watching her fight. She was a spitfire in battle, probably due to Haineko's nature. When she drew she was completely different though, softer. She so obviously enjoyed it.

"Maybe I can show you enough that you aren't so scared of these scenes."

Not likely in Hitsugaya's opinion. Though unaware Matsumoto had hit the nail on the head when she suggested inexperience as his problem. Sure he'd been kissed. He'd grown up with Hinamori and as a result had been pecked on the lips from a very young age but he'd never been truly kissed, thoroughly kissed. He'd never been close enough to anybody to even consider it. Hitsugaya's problem was that he based all his manga work on sensations that he himself had experienced. It was how he brought emotion, energy and atmosphere to his battle scenes, how he brought pain to the character's deaths. Hitsugaya was experienced in many aspects of life but romance was never one of them and as a result he could not draw it.

He just nodded slightly in response to Matsumoto's words. He settled down to watch.

It was a long process, manga drawing, especially key scenes like what Matsumoto was drawing now. It was worth watching though, seeing her change a scene over and again until she got it right and the emotions seemed to leap off the page. It was her ability to make that happen that made her the best selling manga artist in seretei. Hitsugaya was proud in the knowledge that he could do that too, if only with a different set of emotions. Not only were they a formidable team in the battle field but in this too. It was nice to share something so unique. He grimaced at his own sentimentality. Get a grip. He told himself sternly. He was just incredibly happy that Hyorinmaru was not in his head at that moment in time. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Hmmm I think that one's a little bit risky." She said thoughtfully to herself. "What do you think?" She asked him, looking his way for the first time in hours.

"Maybe a little." He agreed.

"You see how her head is tilted?" Hitsugaya nodded. "It's just a little too far to be innocent. There are two things that affect the intensity of a kiss in manga. The eye contact before hand and the tilt of the head during."

"Tilt of the head?"

Matsumoto smiled softly at his innocence. "Oh taichou…" She found it sad that his appearance held him back so much. People could be so shallow… She pulled out a fresh sheet. "Watch."

She drew four sketches of the same couple quickly, headless, before going back to the first and carefully sketching in the faces.

"That's a peck. The heads don't really tilt at all and the pressure is light." She started on the second set. "The peck can be considered a simple friendly action. Now tilt her head slightly and the kiss is deeper. It prevents their noses banging." She worked on the next set. "Now this one is definitely what would be considered "French" in peoples opinions. That's being kissed thoroughly. And the last one…." She said as she worked. "Is one I tend to refer to as the 'I can't live without you.' kiss. It's definitely going somewhere and you'd only see it just before big bedroom scenes. See what I mean?"

"I think so…"

She returned to the other scene that she had been working on. "This pair are underage and I have them closer to a three rather than a definite two like I wanted… Easily fixed." She said picking up an eraser.

She looked up a few minutes later. Her captain was still studying the sheet with the four couples.

"You can't draw anything you've got no sensation for, huh?"

Hitsugaya jumped and grimaced slightly. He gave no reply though.

"It isn't your fault." She said returning to her work. "The world is a shallow place taichou. You can't help having been sick and if people can't see you for an adult that's their problem. Not yours." She said quietly. "Don't ever forget that."

Hitsugaya felt his lip twitch slightly.

"You still don't really understand, do you?" Hitsugaya knew she was talking about the sheet now. "You're a practical person."

She lapsed back into silence.

"You know Shunsui-kun told me how strange it is that you allow me constant contact with your reiatsu."

"I trust you." He said simply.

"I know. Thank you for that."

"We wouldn't be much of a team if I didn't."

"I guess not… You really trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then come here." He slid across the couch to sit next to her.

"What?"

"You can kill me afterwards if you really want to but just enjoy it."

"Matsumoto what are you up to?" He asked nervously, looking into her eyes.

"Showing you." She said quietly.

His instincts took over for him thankfully when she leaned in. His eyes flickered shut and his head tilted of their own accord as their lips met. He stiffened at first but slowly relaxed under the soft pressure, returning the kiss hesitantly.

Matsumoto smiled into the kiss. Ever the quick study, her captain. Gods she was kissing her captain… She vaguely registered the noise of her sketchpad and pencils hitting the floor as she was pulled in closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his soft white hair. She decided to take a chance moving from a two to a three.

Hitsugaya felt her tongue run along his bottom lip and gave her access to his mouth without thinking about it. It was a strange sensation, new, but an entirely pleasurable one as she coaxed his tongue into playing with hers. She gave a soft breathy sigh before slowly pulling back.

Her eyes flickered open slowly and she was slightly hesitant to meet his as everything began to sink in. She'd just kissed her captain. Not only had she kissed her captain but it had been his first kiss. Oh gods he'd kill her. Finally she dared look at him. His hair was mused and lips swollen but he watched her carefully.

"Was that because you wanted to or because you wanted to do me a favour?"

"Well I- Em… You see…"

"Rangiku answer the question."

"I-I wanted to." She blurted, cringing and looking away.

"Good."

Her head snapped around.

"What-?"

She was interrupted by a set of soft lips on hers. He was more confident now, better able to express himself through the action. When she kissed back it became much more passionate, urgent this time. They needed to be close. Rangiku's fingers gripped his hair tightly but he didn't mind. Years and years of tension and secrets flowed through that one kiss. It was suffocating but absolutely addictive. The sensation of his cold against her heat, the way their already familiar reiatsu danced and intertwined… They broke apart when the need for air became too strong and stared at each other, panting. His lips quirked upwards and she smiled in return. No words were needed.

In the doorway Haineko grinned at the ice dragon beside her. "You owe me money." She said triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He grumbled.

"Oh don't be like that!" She licked his cheek. "They're sweet."

The spirits watched unnoticed as the pair shared a gentle kiss. Well, almost unnoticed. Rangiku threw a cushion at them, knocking them out the door to a hiss and a growl. Hitsugaya just laughed softly as she settled into his arms. Things seemed to be falling into place at last.

_**A/N: It's finished!!!!! Please please please review!!!!**_


End file.
